


To Credence, while I am gone

by rowankhanna



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Letter, M/M, lots of mentions of Pickett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowankhanna/pseuds/rowankhanna
Summary: Newt has to leave the country for a while; he leaves a letter for Credence before he goes.





	

Credence,

Since I will be away for a while, I am trusting you to look after the house and Pickett. The plants are watered a little once a week, all except for the cacti, which do not _need_ to be watered, but you may water them once every now and then. Pickett has food in jars in the kitchen and I also left you measuring cups – please feed him to the first line on the cup twice a day, preferably at ten and four.

I am sorry that I have to leave, but my research needs to be completed. It should not take me longer than three months, so long as nothing particularly disastrous happens (in which case I will attempt to get word back to you to let you know). I apologise sincerely for my absence this early-on, but if you’re feeling lonely, the wizarding community is very friendly, and anybody who looks unfriendly tends to be unfriendly (it’s very simple that way here). Diagon Alley is always open to you, though I would advise you stay out of the pubs; wizards and pubs are not a terrific combination, and I have had some unfortunate spells cast on me in my time.

I know that you still have difficulties in coping with everything you have been through. I have enchanted all the lights so that they will shine brighter and not burn out, and I have left instructions on how to make tea, coffee, and cocoa, so that you can drink a hot drink when you are not feeling well, and hopefully Pickett will take some time out of being dramatic to help. The blankets and pillows are in the cupboard and you may use as many of them as you like – there are, after all, no limits to cosiness.

As you know, Tina has been writing letters to me since we returned from New York. I have asked her to address her letters solely to you in my absence, so I hope that may also help. In addition, I have left some of my notes and sketches for _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_ for you to peruse, and you are welcome to read anything in the house.

I really am sorry that I have to go. I wish that I could be here to spend more time with you, and being with you for these past many months has been such a blessing, but you know how it can be with the beasts. They are incredibly demanding! Hardly a second goes by without one of them causing some kind of ruckus. I trust that you will be alright, Credence; you have already shown yourself to be very strong and capable, even in the trickiest of scenarios. I place my utmost faith and confidence in you.

Please remember, if you are struggling, that I will be back and that I am, and always will be, here for you. You are incredible and have been the sweetest company, and I eagerly await my return – and not just so because I will have my hands on potentially new beasts, but because I will be able to return to you, and the lovely little life we have created for ourselves here.

I will send back word where I have the opportunity. Unfortunately, I do not trust that my owl will be sufficient (she is looking slightly weary, poor old dear) for any cross-continental journeys, so I am unsure if I will be able to keep in contact. If I am not, I would like you to remember these three things:

  1. Everything is going to be alright; you are living proof of this
  2. I will be thinking of you, and if you think of me, we will be connected
  3. Pickett will be incredibly displeased if you mope!



Take care of yourself. Please eat well (money is under the couch, don’t buy from the strange old man in the market). I look forward to when I see you again!

Sincerely,  
Newt

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by some number-style fics to write something in a little more of an unconventional structure - I only proofed this once, briefly, so I hope this is all okay! It was hard to incorporate as much fluffiness as I wanted, but I think I got it across. I had so much fun writing this! I hope you enjoyed, please leave feedback, and thank you for reading!


End file.
